


dressed in golden velvet

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mild BDSM, Riding, Top Louis, pun intended, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry have sex by a fireplace. things get heated.</p><p>(literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dressed in golden velvet

"This needs to be perfect." Louis sighed, throwing another log into the pile. The glowing embers of the fire devoured it quickly, reflecting off the man's eyes as he stared with such intentness, he doesn't hear Harry unlock the door and enter their London home.

"Lou? Is that you?"

Startled, Louis raises from his crouched position in front of the fire place and stands to face his husband with a soft smile.

"Yeah," he breathes, basking in his lovers beauty, "it's me."

Closing the door, the taller of the pair carelessly throws his keys in the wooden bowl situated to the side, before his jade eyes lock onto Louis with such intensity, Louis attempts to avoid squirming.

Harry was so gorgeous. Long chocolate curls tumbling from his soft head of hair, the purest, greenest eyes any other could have the absolute pleasure to come across. Louis constantly wonders how he got so lucky to score a man as kind-hearted and lovely as Harry.

(He liked to call him a blessing.)

"What's going on?" Harry's calm eyes drift behind Louis to the now gently swaying fire, snapping the smaller lad from his reverie. He's wearing a silk salmon-coloured blouse topped with simple white jeans and his brown worn-out boots he loved so dearly; whereas Louis was just wearing an old rainbow shirt and grey shorts with avocado socks. He felt like an idiot.

"I-" Louis gulps. He wasn't sure if Harry would like his idea. "I was planning something."

"For us?" 

"Always for us." he insinuates, "for  _you_."

Slowly walking up to his man, Louis links their hands together and gently tugs Harry with him towards the couch, where a blanket, strawberries and a small bowl of chocolate dip come into view.

"This is so lovely," Harry raises their intertwined fingers, kissing Louis' knuckles ever-so-softly, "thank you. And cute socks." he glances pointedly at Louis' tiny feet, a flustered tint of rose spreading throughout his husbands cheeks.  

"Not a problem, love." he dismisses the compliment, the two moving to sit down on the plush blanket. Harry toes off his shoes and throws them elsewhere, wiggling his toes. "What's the occasion?"

"I just..." Louis sighs in content, "I am so in love with you."

Gazing at him, Harry replies earnestly: "it's mutual."

Louis turns his face away to bite his lip giddily. He'll never get used to hearing those words come from Harry's mouth.

Picking up a strawberry and dipping it in a decent amount of the sweet dip, Louis brings it to his husbands soft plump lips, Harry obliging and immediately wrapping his tongue around the treat.

"You're supposed to bite it, not lick it." Tutting, Louis only earns a seductive wink from Harry. "No innuendos please." he states somewhat firmly, "tonight is going to be mellow."

But of course, his other half can see right through him. "What if I don't want it to be mellow?" Harry's pout is beyond Louis' control (along with the semi the feather-haired male begins sporting, thigh he won't mention that).

"What if..." Harry's tongue swipes around his lips, spreading the chocolatey substance, "I wanted a kiss?"

"Harry..." Louis warns. He knows exactly where this is going.

"One kiss, Lou. That's all."

And who was Louis to deny his home anything?

Glaring playfully, he sighs. "One." 

"One." Harry mimics, smiling almost smugly.

Leaning in closely, almost knocking the hot bowl of melted chocolate, Louis reaches his dainty fingers out to fan across Harry's cheek, the younger male closing his eyes in the process.

"One." Louis comments weakly before their lips meet like waves on a beach. The kiss is sweet and passionate, Harry easily consenting his mouth so Louis' tongue can take dominance. It turns rough in a few short minutes; the two panting heavily as Louis nips at his husbands lip, tugging it gently before releasing, "that was  _one_ hell of a kiss." Harry comments idly before Louis pulls him down so they're chest to chest.

"I want to explore you and your body."

Harry's shocked and confused face slowly turns into one of lust, and the younger boy can only nod before he's unbuttoning his pink silk blouse and throwing it towards the couch, moving onto his belt buckle. Louis stares at Harry's tented cock in sympathy. It looked so trapped in that tiny excuse of a space.

It doesn't last long before his eyes snap to Harry's milky hairless thighs, where his painted-on jeans were now discarded elsewhere. 

Louis' eyes linger on the tiger tattoo, "take off your pants."

Harry obeys (of course), and soon enough they're both bare and naked, exposed to one another. Their tattoos stand out against the flickering fire, Louis instructing Harry to sit in the submissive position.

The two rearrange themselves so Harry was now sitting in front of Louis with his feet crossed and shins planted firmly on the ground, body open and inviting for only the one he trusts most to see.

"Tell me where you don't want me to touch, okay?"

"Louis," Harry deadpans, smiling dopily, "I've known you for five years. You can touch anywhere."

"Just making sure." Pecking Harry's cheek, he starts off with his curls, reaching out to tug at them gently whilst Harry attempts to hide his moan. Louis allows the curls to twine themselves around his index finger, smiling when he lets go and they bounce back into place. "My favourite thing about you..." he mumbles, subconsciously carding a dainty hand through Harry's hair, "are your curls." Harry preens when Louis begins scratching gently at his scalp, the older of the duo maneuvering his head so the tip of his nose brushes gently across Harry's almost hairless shoulder, smirking at the obvious goose bumps that rise. "Or..." moving towards his neck, Louis inhales the sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent before nipping softly at the baby-soft skin, "your smell."

"S-so you've mentioned— ah!" Harry gasps when his nips turn into harsh sucks, Louis retracting his head and grinning ear to ear at the purple blooming bruise. "You're so beautiful," Louis comments truthfully, moving onto Harry's collarbones. The warm heat of the fire caused Harry's skin to heat up a decent amount; so calling Harry beautiful would be an understatement. "Always. All mine." Louis licks at the sweat beads that gather, savouring the sweet taste while his teeth latch onto the doughy skin, marking his boy up as he goes. 

"All yours," Harry's voice wavers significantly when Louis nibbles in just the right spot dangerously close to his nipples, "we are each others."

Nodding in agreement, Louis glances down to see Harry has a rather  _big_ problem. Chuckling softly, he shakes his head, amusement clear in his voice: "you going to take care of that? Or should-"

"You." Harry moans when Louis pinches his upper thigh in a scolding manner. "Please. Always want you."

Louis laughs, "that's enough information for now." before kissing at his sternum. His eyes track the motion where Harry's fingers begin twitching and almost grins in triumph.  _Almost_.

"You wanna touch, baby?"

Nodding immediately, his fingernails scratch at his outer thighs.

"Use your words." the younger man whines when Louis' heavenly mouth and fingers move away from his body; "wanna touch you so bad, Lou. You have no idea."

Louis smirks, bathing in the compliments. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Harry audibly gulps when the dominant of the two glares, quieting his voice to a soft murmur. "Yes."

His husband doesn't say anything more, planting butterfly kisses down Harry's chest and stomach before placing one ever-so-gently on the tip of Harry's swelling cock, bubbles of pre-come slowly dripping down to his clean-shaved balls. If it were possible, Louis' dick would harden more at the sight. 

"You look so good like this. You look so good  _every day_. Fuck, this fire is really doing wonders. Your skin is so warm." Louis slides a hand down Harry's muscular back to his arse, kneading softly at the tanned flesh. "Are you a good boy, H?"

"Y-yeah," his neck drops in mock defeat, curls sticking to his forehead where tiny dewdrops of sweat gathered. "I'll always be good for you."

Louis pats the head of sweaty hair where it now rests on his shoulder, firm but gentle fingers still squeezing possessively at the flesh of Harry's bum. "You wanna open yourself up for me? There's lube above the fire place by the framed picture of us in Orlando."

Smiling into his lovers shoulder, Harry reluctantly detaches himself from the warm sun-kissed skin of Louis' body before standing and reaching towards the capped bottle, a warm hand smacking his arse. After glaring playfully from beneath his lashes at the light hit, he turns and plops down back on the comfortable blanket in the same submissive position.

"Your butt is incredible, H. It jiggles so nicely." Louis comments, eyes not once leaving the blessing. 

Harry coughs, "I was hoping _you'd_ open me up instead."

Snapping out of his daydream, Louis blushes, catching the small bottle that's been thrown to him. "You want me to open you up?" his hands find Harry's lower back as he pushes his husband towards him until they're chest to chest, small fingers reaching tapping his thighs until Harry gets the message and straddles him. "—Want me to use my fingers nice and slow? Or rough and fast?"

"Rough and fast, please d-daddy." Louis quirks a brow at the name, though decided to say nothing of it. Lubing up two fingers, he gently plunged one in until he was knuckle-deep, Harry's cock long forgotten.

"You alright, baby?" he gently circles inside the soft flesh to ease Harry's discomfort, "want me to stop?"

Harry bites his lip so hard it almost starts bleeding, "no! N-no, daddy. I'm okay. Please keep going." 

Nodding, Louis accelerates his actions, fingering Harry's slick hole at a fast pace. 

"Another, another!" Arching his back, Harry screams, exposing the soft marked up flesh of his neck. 

"Don't come." Louis adds a finger, his  _28_ tattoo disappearing. His middle and ring digits pumped in and out vigorously, the glow of the fire doing unholy things to Harry's skin. He looked so fucked out, what once was a quiff now turned into a disheveled sex fringe. 

"I'm gonna—"

"No." Louis tries his best to ignore Harry's pleading expression, "do you need another finger or are you good?"

"Good. Really good." Harry hums, his blunt fingernails digging into Louis' shoulders where he bounced on Louis' fingers lazily. "So good. So very good, so-"

"Okay, Harry I get it." Laughing, Louis gently removes his fingers while ignoring the whines and pleas from Harry.

Lining himself up eagerly with Louis' throbbing red cock, Harry gives Louis no warning before he slowly sinks down, the man doing everything in his power not to just grab Harry's waist right there and just fuck him to another dimension. Once he bottoms out, Harry rolls his hips in figure eights, smiling giddily.

"What are you all smiley about, love?" Louis wonders, breaking into a grin when Harry giggles, his thumb pressing gently into the pelvic bone where his boy sat. 

"Nothing," Louis would do absolutely anything in his power to keep the world at bay from Harry's eye crinkles; as it was a sight only he wanted to have the honour of witnessing, "'m just happy. Came home, ate strawberries and chocolate, riding my favourite persons cock. A good day."

Before Louis can reply with a witty answer, Harry raises himself until he's only half-way inside Louis and slams down, causing the top to let out a grunt. "Fuck, what did I ever do to dese-"

Harry's palms were now flat where he continuously elevated himself and bounced on Louis' girth. "You're so big, daddy, splitting me open like this. I hope you know this is all for you. _Only_ you."

In his sitting position, Louis is given the advantage and sucks harshly on the plains of Harry's soft skin; making him writhe in the process. He nibbles on his neck, collarbones and sternum, making sure anyone who dared get too close knew he belonged to someone.

Fingers digging dangerously into Harry's hips, Louis uses all his strength from going to the gym to slam his lower half up, meeting Harry half-way whilst the two moaned in unison. "Hitting my spot every time, so good. 'M close."

"How close?" 

The fire was slowly dying down, nonetheless the two kept at it, Harry's skin still pleasant to the touch: "almost there, daddy. What about- ah! Right there, yes! Keep going!" 

Louis continued the pattern, bucking his hips furiously in time with Harry's bouncing. There was no warning as Harry cried out, coming untouched not five minutes later in multiple spurts. Milky white ropes reached as far as his collarbones, a few stray splatters seeping in the small dips located there while dripping down his chest. Soon following behind, Louis empties his load into Harry's fluttering hole where he clenches reflexively, feeling so full and taken. Harry sighs contently as he feels the sticky familiar substance dripping from his abused hole, Louis grimacing as it leaked down his slowly softening cock.

The two both panting, Louis slowly pulls out, placing gentle pepper kisses on Harry's face as he winced. "Sorry, baby. We'll have to buy a plug some day."

"It's okay." he smiled, the pair falling back carelessly onto the brown mink blanket, the youngest being half on top of his beloved.

A few minutes pass before Harry speaks up.

"You know, we never got to finish the strawberries."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked


End file.
